


If I Have To

by orphan_account



Series: Hattercrow Extravaganza [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alliances, Canon Related, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, Fluff and Humor, Hattercrow - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gotham(TV)Canon Complaint up to s04ep18-Jonathan really doesn't want to go to this meeting Jervis has made with Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot, the power couple that has yet again returned. However, Jervis is persuasive and besides, what's the worst that could happen?-Prompt: "nygmob and hattercrow doubledate"





	If I Have To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadachan/gifts).



> :D   
> Un'beta'd mostly but I tried to edit a bit.

It wasn't Jonathan’s idea to do this. Jervis had convinced him that getting on the good sides of Nygma and Cobblepot would be beneficial to their futures; plus free food. 

 

Jonathan had grumbled in agreement, scowling under his mask as he worked on his chemicals, evidently not a fan of the other two. Ever since those two had teamed up again, Nygma had become even more flamboyant somehow. The two were smart, tactical and  **utterly** annoying. Especially with Oswald being in control of the underworld yet again. 

 

“So basically this is a double-date,” Jonathan had scoffed, pushing away his flasks full of dark red and yellow liquids away. 

 

The other man had smirked a bit, shrugging. “If that's how you want to see it my dear Mr.Crane. I do hope you agree to come, it would be such a shame.”

 

Looking to the other man, Jonathan sighed. Jervis always wanted for them to shed the masks and coats, and actually relax together for once. The younger man was not one for romance and was content with the occasional kiss on the cheek(though over the mask) he received from Jervis every morning since their… ‘arrangement’. “So be it Mr.Tetch.” They continued with their nicknames despite the fact that they were close rather physically now. 

 

It had been during Arkham the two found each other and became quick allies, and despite there extensive bickering, two worked great together. After Jerome’s arrival, the three easily staged the coup that freed them all and the two men continued go work together even after Jerome’s plan seemingly failed. With the absence of the master schemer, the two found themselves heavily leaning upon each other for survival. Eventually, one thing led to another and the two become…closer. 

 

They hadn't officially named what they were, but the long nights of kissing underneath a piece of wood as it poured rain around them certainly spoke for it itself. They hadn't officially gotten a place of their own, finally away from sleeping in gross alleyways, until about three weeks prior. It was abandoned and large, full of overgrown plants and rumors of it being the past hideout of Ivy Pepper. However, the two didn't care because there was running water and a bed. Yet, despite the fact there were three beds, they shared the one. 

 

It was finally the morning of, Jonathan having agreed to go to the meeting of sorts with Jervis. Apparently Ed and Jervis had planned the whole thing, Oswald and Jonathan just being dragged along in addition. Jonathan was snuggled into Jervis’s chest, the slightly older man’s head resting upon the others. Jon never took his mask off, usually swapping for a softer one for bed, but it never bugged Jervis very much. Crane would often slip the mask up past his mouth to allow the two actual contact occasionally. 

 

Stirring awake, Jonathan held Jervis closer, which slowly made the hypnotist wake up. Crane usually avoided physical contact throughout most of the days unless it was night time or early morning, so Jervis sighed into the warmth of the other. Jonathan yawned, stretching his back a bit, hands still tangled in the fabric of Jervis’ sleeping shirt. 

 

“Morning,” Jervis mumbled into the cloth around the others head. 

 

“Shut up it's too early,” Jonathan mumbled adjusting his legs a bit that were tangled with Jervis’. The other smiled endearingly and accepted the small bits of contact he was allowed. Soon however, Crane pulled away, pulling his mask up only briefly to kiss the other and go off to make coffee;Jonathan pretty much ran off of that stuff.

 

Jervis got up too, cleaning himself up and dressing as he always did: three piece suit with his matching overcoat and pocket watch. He was very classy compared to his partner who practically wore a potato sack for an outfit. However, Jervis found the other attractive nonetheless. 

 

Jonathan was already suited up by the time Jervis was done, coffee drunk and attire changed to his usual menacing appearance. Stepping over a few vines, Jervis wrapped his arms around the other’s middle. He knew Jon didn't usually like contact when in the Scarecrow attire, but for a moment he allowed it, leaning back into Jervis before ushering him away. 

Jervis chuckled, and placed his top hat on his head, examining his pocket watch  for a moment. “When is the meeting?” Jonathan asked, turning to walk to his chemistry station he had set up. 

 

“Tonight. 5pm at the Van Dahl Manor,” Jervis answered, swiveling around on his toes, checking his reflection in the mirror. 

 

Picking up an eyedropper, Jonathan sat down at the desk he propped up in the middle of what was once the living room. 

“Van Dahl Manor huh? Does the traitor know about this?”

 

“Of course he does my dear Mr.Crane and you really must stop calling Oswald a traitor. To survive and be safe in this city, we need those two to like us. Like it or no the city is theirs, even despite you and the other naysayers.” Jervis grumbled, turning away from his reflection yet again. 

 

“I will comply, but that doesn't make him any less of a traitor.” He mumbled, getting to work already on whatever he was planning; making small vials of more laughing gas as well as improving his own fear gas. 

 

Jervis sighed, content with the answer as he walked into the bedroom and returned with a dark maroon scarf that somehow matched the suit vest he wore. “I'll be back in time to take us there, I have a few errands to run.”

 

“Errands?”

 

“Not to worry my dear Mr.Crane, all in due time.”

 

\----------

 

It was 3:30 and as expected, Jervis arrived on time. Jonathan had gotten ready by changing his attire to seem more ‘friendly’ as Jervis put it, but he kept the mask on as well as kept two emergency vials of fear gass under his sleeves. You know…just in case. 

 

Jervis returned with a single flower in his hand and a small box. Confused, Jonathan approached the man as he cut the stem of the yellow flower. Before he could speak, Jervis whipped around, tucking the yellow flower into the front pocket of Jonathan’s brown jacket. “Perfect!”

 

Looking down at the flower, Jonathan wished for a once Jervis could see his questionably raised eyebrow. However, the other seem to get a whiff of the others confusion. “Saw it as I walked back, figured it would work nice with you though I figured you would think it tacky.”

 

He shook his head in disagreement, finding Jervis’s actions overwhelming pure for a man of his criminal stature. “Your mind is a puzzle Mr.Tetch.”

 

‘I do hope a fun one at least,” Jervis smirked, kissing Jonathan’s cheek as he always did over the mask. The younger of the two didn't ask what was in the bag, but Jervis brought it so he figured if would be important later. The two had stolen a car to avoid walking in public spaces so it made it easy for the two to slip out of the apartment building and begin the drive to the Van Dahl Manor which was about 15 minutes outside of Gotham. 

 

The car ride was mostly silent, Jervis driving as Jonathan examined the world outside of their small apartment. Gotham was a disease, and only they knew the cure. One day they will cure the city of it's disease and cleanse it in beautiful chaos, but patience was key; at least that's what he told himself. 

 

The arrived nearly exactly on time, exiting the vehicle that was then escorted away by the wait service. Knocking on the door, the waited for a bit, Jervis with a grin and Jonathan with his brooding appearance still heavy despite the flower. Soon however, Ed opened the door, bright green suit on with a matching hat that looked ridiculous on him. 

 

“Gentlemen,” Nygma smirked, hands on either side of the two doors he pushed open. “Glad you could make it.” Turning around, he snapped his fingers and the staff came to take their coats and hats. Jervis decided to go the friendly route and hand his overcoat and top hat over, whereas Jonathan refused and simply shuffled inside. 

 

Oswald hobbled in to view, large fur coat on and a purple stripe through his hair, “Welcome! I apologize for not greeting you myself but the underworld waits for no man,” He laughed, waving a finger in the air. 

 

Jervis chuckled, holding his wrist as he slightly bowed forward in greeting, “Great to be here Oswald. What a fine place if I do say so myself.”

 

Oswald waved a hand and smiled, turning around to usher them forward. “My father passed it down to me, it's one of my prized possessions.” Chuckling, he walked them to the dining room that was perfectly set up. Dishes and perfectly polished wood made the room feel like something meant for kings. Fitting. 

 

Jervis and Jonathan sat at their designated seats, watching as Ed pulled out the chair for Oswald. Those two were practically the drama couple of the underworld, especially since they finally told people they were a couple. Jervis couldn't help but laugh internally at the fact that Oswald was once shot into a pier purely due to the fact that Nygma insisted he didn't like Cobblepot. Ironic how those situations end up. 

 

“I suggest we quickly get to the purpose of this meeting before we eat. That way any spilt blood won't ruin the food, agreed?” Ed said, specifically eyeballing where he knew Jonathan had his ‘emergency’ fear gas vials. 

 

Jonathan shifted his jaw momentarily, not intimidated by the green lightpole or his short, feathered friend; however he nodded, leaning back in his chair to let Jervis do the talking unless otherwise necessary. Oswald and Ed shared a look, obviously a silent battling happening but eventually Oswald groaned and gestured rather annoyed for Ed to go ahead. Smiling, Ed sat in his chair and rested an elbow on the table, “We appreciate you reaching out to us despite past grievances. Allies are very useful in the period of…transition.”

 

Jonathan huffed underneath his mask but Jervis placed a hand on top of Jonathan’s to get him to stay quiet. “I'm glad you were as accepting to our proposition. We would be honored to assist Oswald’s campaign in order to once more secure safety in this town.”

 

Oswald did look like he bought it, leaning back and examined his nails. Ed and Jervis shared a series of sugar coated ‘thank yous’ before Oswald spoke. “Last time we had the pleasure of talking boys, you knocked me unconscious and strapped me to a blimp. I do hope such an occurrence wouldn't be called for again.” Jervis opened his mouth to speak but Oswald held out a finger, indicating silence. After a moment, he let the finger drift to Jonathan. “You can speak,  I’ve heard it before.”

 

Ed looked against this too, shifting a bit in his seat. It was obvious he both wanted to actually work out an alliance, but that other part of him wouldn't mind seeing a fight break out. Ed fixed his glasses and raised an eyebrow at Jonathan, deciding to let this play out. 

 

Jonathan directed his eye contact to Oswald, “I won't denounce my actions if that's what you are hoping. I however, am willing to put the incident behind us if you are Mr.Cobblepot.”

 

Oswald and him stayed silent for a few moments before gesturing for the wait service to bring in the champagne. Once they all had their glasses, Oswald raised his, giving a stiff smile as well, “To new alliances. May bygones be bygones.”

 

They all raised their glasses and shared the toast, hoping for once it would actually work out in the end

 

\------

 

The rest of the night went rather ideal. They talked and with the aid of both wine and champagne, loosened up a bit. The food was devine, Jonathan pulling up his mask to enjoy the turkey and other unique foods. 

 

Eventually they all stood up and talked, Oswald and Jonathan standing beside each other as Jervis and Ed made witty remarks back and forth. Jonathan smirking under the mask as he watched his partner rhyme all the answers to Ed’ riddles.

 

“Yours with the riddles and mine with the rhyming,” Jonathan chuckled, crossing his arm as he leaned against the wall. 

 

“Edward is…his own case. The Riddler has been ever more prominent these days which has been good for getting me back to the top again.” Oswald said, giving almost an endearing squint towards Ed. 

 

Letting out a small laugh that resembled a huff of a air, Jonathan nodded. “Jervis is an absolute sap.”

 

“Ed too. I figured I would be the one easily tripped into love but…he seems to have found love in that odd head of his.” Oswald swirled some more of his drink around before he took another sip. 

 

They stayed silent again, watching as the other two goofed off still. “You and Ed are officially a thing right? I'm not just high on my own fear gas?”

 

Oswald gave a laugh himself this time, “Yes. We were found out by an ex-partner of his, Lee Thompkins. We decided just to let it be open and honest. Honesty from criminals is rather rare.” Jonathan gave a nod at that. “You and Jervis then?”

 

“Not official. Not even to each other really, ” Jonathan said, eyes leaving Jervis and his antics to look at Oswald. 

 

“Advice from one ally to another,” Oswald started, raising an eyebrow. “Don't wait. You'll end up losing him and killing his new girlfriend in order to get him back.” Jonathan was about to ask why that was so oddly specific when Oswald waved his hand and shook his head, “Don't even ask. “

Jonathan smirked a bit at that. Perhaps he was right, Jervis was a sap anyway and would love something as cliche as Jon asking them to be ‘official’. However, when he looked back to see Jervis, he hasn't there. Ed was also missing. 

 

“Oh dear,” Oswald groaned, setting his drink down, “Let's go find those two idiots.”

Jonathan barked out a laugh at that one, nodding and running out the open door that led to the courtyard to find their two missing partners.

 

Perhaps agreeing to this wasn't necessarily a bad idea after all. As they ran, Oswald stopped to pick up a medium sized metal box from the ground. Jonathan immediately recognized it from the bag Jervis brought home. Without a word, he grabbed it and opened it. Inside was an empty metal cylinder with the words “Scarecrow” carved into it. Had he meant to give it as a present?”

 

Oswald huffed, unimpressed it seemed, and ran off to find Ed. Jonathan stayed for a bit admiring the vial when he accidentally pressed the button on top. A sharp needle sprung out, bright silver even in the night air. Smirking, Jonathan looked up to the hobbling Oswald. The present was both incredibly sweet, but now Jonathan was slightly turned on by the thought of driving people to madness with a gift from Jervis. 

 

Running up after Oswald, Jonathan couldn't help but want to find that dumbass, amazing shit of a boyfriend. Because that's what he was in the end: Jonathan’s boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your validation is everything.


End file.
